Traditional computing systems use conventional microprocessor technology in that operations are performed in chronological order such that each operation is completed before the subsequent operation is initiated. The operations are not performed simultaneously. For example, an addition operation is completed before the subsequent multiplication operation is initiated. The chronological order of operation execution limits the performance of conventional microprocessor technology. Conventional microprocessor design is limited in how small the microprocessors can be designed, the amount of power that the microprocessors consume, as well as the speed in which the microprocessors execute operations in chronological order. Thus, conventional microprocessor technology is proving insufficient in applications that require high computation power, such as in image recognition.
It is becoming common wisdom to use conventional neuromorphic computing networks which are laid out in a similar fashion as the human brain. Hubs of computing power are designed to function as a neuron in the human brain where different neurons of computing power are coupled to other neurons of computing power. This coupling of neurons enables the neuromorphic computing network to execute multiple operations simultaneously. Therefore, the neuromorphic computing network has exponentially more computing power than traditional computing systems.
Conventional neuromorphic computing networks are implemented in large scale computer clusters which include computers that are physically large in order to attain the computation power necessary to execute applications such as image recognition. For example, applications of these large scale computer clusters include rows and rows of physically large servers that may attain the computation power necessary to execute image recognition when coupled together to form a conventional neuromorphic computing network. Such large scale computer clusters not only take up a significant amount of physical space but also require significant amounts of power to operate.
The significant amount of physical space and power required to operate conventional neuromorphic computing networks severely limits the types of applications for which conventional neuromorphic computing networks may be implemented. For example, industries such as biomedical, military, robotics, and mobile devices are industries that cannot implement conventional neuromorphic computing networks due to the significant space limitations in such industries as well as the power limitations. Therefore, an effective means to decrease the space and the power required by conventional neuromorphic computing is needed.